Yaoi Camp
by Usagi Youkai
Summary: Some yaoi couples, Namely HonTogi, DaiKen, Taito, AshGary, and YusukeKuwa, go on a camping trip. But there are homophobes on their trail, who will do anything to keep them apart. .It has now been turned over to another to another author. Discontinued.
1. Yaoi Camp

Yaoi Camp  
  
I do not own anyone but myself  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentioned yaoi, bitch bashing, major kawaii-ness and snuggling in the woods  
  
Pairings:  
  
~ HonTogi / Chaseshippy / Honda x Otogi / Duke x Tristan  
  
~ Shishi / Palletshippy / Satoshi x Shigeru / Ash x Gary  
  
~ Yusuke x Kuwabara  
  
~ Taito / Yamachi / Taichi x Yamato / Tai x Matt  
  
~ Daiken / Kensuke / Daisuke x Ken / Davis x Ken  
  
______________  
  
A girl with long cream colored hair and blue eyes: Welcome! I'm your councilor, Usagi Youkai, but you can call me Usagi. We're going to Yaoi Camp!  
  
Boys: *Practically sleeping standing up*  
  
Usagi: Wake up!  
  
Boys: *Snap up to attention*  
  
Duke: *Yawns and leans against Tristan* Why are we up so early?  
  
Tristan: *wraps arms around him and rests his head on Duke's*  
  
Ash: *Sleeping on Gary's shoulder*  
  
Gary: *Pokes his boyfriend* Sato, get up  
  
Ash: *Groans but wakes up*  
  
Matt: *Sleeping while leaning on guitar case*  
  
Tai: *Rubbing his back*  
  
Davis: *Hugging Ken*  
  
Ken: *Hugging back to stay awake*  
  
Yusuke: *Asleep in Kuwabara's arms* (And if you've seen the beginning of the Dark Tournament you know how heavily he sleeps)  
  
Kuwa: It's 5 o'clock! We should be getting at least 3 more hours of sleep  
  
Usagi: Well you can't. If you wanna ditch the rabid yaoi haters we have to get going  
  
Awake boys: *Shiver*  
  
Usagi: Ok's let's get going *points to a shuttle bus*  
  
Semes: *Carry the ukes bridal style on to the bus*  
  
Duke: Tris, put me down!  
  
Tristan: No way *gets on bus*  
  
Ash: *Snuggles into Gary's arms* ^_^  
  
Gary: *Jumps on bus*  
  
Kuwa: *Carries sleeping Yusuke on the bus*  
  
Ken: Dai, you don't have to carry me! I can walk!  
  
Davis: *Goofy grin* I don't want you to walk. I wanna carry you *runs onto the bus*  
  
Tai: *Carrying a drowsy Matt on the bus*  
  
Usagi: *Hops into driver's seat* OK! Lets roll!  
  
Tai: You're too young to drive  
  
Kuwa: Yeah you're only 15  
  
Duke: Do you even know how to drive?  
  
Usagi: I've see my dad do it all the time *starts engine*  
  
Ash: *Looks at Duke* You think we'll make it in one piece?  
  
Duke: *Shakes head sadly* No  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
*8 people watch as the bus pulls way*  
  
Misty: Damn it, they left earlier than planed!  
  
Sora: Oh my poor Tai. Going to that-that-fag camp ;_;  
  
Jun: (Daisuke's sister) And poor Matt was taken too ;_;  
  
Keiko: We must stay strong. We can't think of what... Oh god, Yusuke! Why! *Starts baling*  
  
Yolei: They took my poor Ken, stupid Davis ;_;  
  
(These are Duke's 3 Cheerleaders, who I shall dub names to)  
  
Sandy: (the blonde) Oh Duke!  
  
Daisy: (The brunet) Why did you leave us?  
  
Melody: (The chubby one) For that slutty biker!  
  
*All 3 cry together*  
  
Misty: And how could Ash leave me for him own rival? ;_;  
  
*A teenaged girl steps into view with one yellow eye and one orange eye and long pale red hair*  
  
Girl: You girls would like your men back, right?  
  
Sora: Who are you?  
  
Girl: It makes no difference, but what does make a difference is that I can help you  
  
Girls: *huddle so the new person can't hear them*  
  
Jun: You think she can help snap what ever the boys are in out of?  
  
Yolei: I don't know, but I do want MY Ken back  
  
Misty: Yes, I want Ash to get out of what ever faze that he's going through, what ever it takes...  
  
*The girls one by one agreed, unknowing that the stranger could hear every word and she smirked, but erased all emotion when the girls turn back to her*  
  
Misty: So you can help us get our men back?  
  
Girl: Yes  
  
Jun: How?  
  
Girl: *smiles 'pleasantly'* Have you noticed that they all listen to that girl?  
  
Girls: *Nod*  
  
Girl: We just need to get rid of the ring leader... Usagi Youkai...  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Davis: *Whiny like* I gotta go!  
  
Ken: I told you to go before we left  
  
Davis: *Still whiny* I didn't have to go then, but I do now!  
  
Usagi: We just need to pick up one more person, one more minute  
  
Davis: Ok...  
  
*Usagi nearly hits a dog while parking... badly*  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
A girl with almost black, brown hair and turquoise eyes: *Looks up when there is knocking at her door* Coming! *Goes to open door*  
  
Usagi: Hieiandkuramalover! (HKL)  
  
HKL: Usagi! Finally you came!  
  
Usagi: Yep, but can Davis use your bathroom  
  
Davis: *Doing the pee-pee dance*  
  
HKL: Uh... sure  
  
Davis: *Bolts for the bathroom*  
  
Usagi: Well, are you ready for a week in the woods with cute yaoi-ness!  
  
HKL: Am I!? *Grabs backpack* lets go!  
  
*We hear a flush*  
  
Davis: *Walks out smiling and satisfied* let's go!  
  
Usagi: Does anyone have to go before we leave?  
  
Boys: *Shake their heads no*  
  
Usagi: Anyone at all?  
  
Boys: *confirm with a head shake*  
  
Usagi: OK! *Hops in driver's seat and starts bus*  
  
HKL: I didn't know she could drive  
  
Tristan: She can't  
  
HKL: O_O Oh...  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Ash: A gotta use the bathroom!  
  
___________________  
  
Usagi: First chapter, and there is already some plot. My Wabbit senses are tingling. Please review and I'll continue. 


	2. To Subway, and Unfortunately Homophobes

Yaoi Camp  
  
I do not own anyone but myself  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentioned yaoi, bitch bashing, major kawaii-ness and snuggling in the woods  
  
Pairings:  
  
~ HonTogi / Chaseshippy / Honda x Otogi / Duke x Tristan  
  
~ Shishi / Palletshippy / Satoshi x Shigeru / Ash x Gary  
  
~ Yusuke x Kuwabara  
  
~ Taito / Yamachi / Taichi x Yamato / Tai x Matt  
  
~ Daiken / Kensuke / Daisuke x Ken / Davis x Ken  
  
___________________  
  
*2 hours later they are on the road again after they were all forced to go to the bathroom*  
  
Tristan: I'm hungry  
  
Tai: Me too  
  
Davis: *Stomach growls* we haven't had Breakfast yet  
  
Ash: *lying on bus seat, head on Gary's lap* same here  
  
HKL: *tummy rumbles* Food...  
  
Usagi: Um... Ok, what do we want?  
  
Kuwa: Subway! (I LOVE subway)  
  
Usagi: Subway it is! *Pulls into parking lot, hitting 2 cars and a fire hydrant. She looks at the cars position and smiles in satisfaction* Perfect  
  
All: *Anime fall  
  
Yusuke: *Now awake* I'd hate to see your definition of lousy  
  
Usagi: *Ignores him and they get off the bus. She pulls out a clipboard out of nowhere and looks at it* Ok, everyone have their buddy?  
  
Boys: Yes *each hold their boyfriend's hand*  
  
HKL: (Assistant Councilor) Good now we got to keep a low profile everyone. You know how homophobes are. Just try not to make out and maybe we won't send anyone to the hospital this time *Side glares at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Hey, that guy was asking for it! He called Davis and Ken dirty fags! And they only kissed once! That jerk ruined the moment!  
  
HKL: Riiight, well, let's go get some food!  
  
Boys: Here, here!  
  
*They all went in and ordered, also finding a table big enough for all of them to sit at*  
  
Usagi: *Eating salad sandwich* Ok so when we get to camp what should we do tomorrow? We'll be too busy unpacking tonight  
  
Matt: How about swimming?  
  
Tai: Yeah, water games are fun... *gives Matt a knowing look and a sly grin*  
  
Matt: *Blushes and takes a sip of his soda*  
  
Ash: a hike is good this time of year  
  
Duke: We could rent movies for a night  
  
Tristan: There's also the classic bonfire, dice-boy *Pokes him in the side*  
  
Duke: *Giggles a bit*  
  
HKL: And ghost stories, we must have ghost stories  
  
Ken: Or maybe a picnic  
  
Yusuke: Or we could just stay in bed  
  
Boys: *Murmur in agreement*  
  
Usagi: Riiight but we can do other things. Let the demons in on it won't you. We don't wanna be hearing you all night either  
  
HKL: Yeah, especially when the bed springs screech *glares at Yusuke and Kuwabara*  
  
Yusuke: *Sipping drink and looking anywhere but the neko youkai's eyes*  
  
Kuwabara: *blushing* that was his fault *points as Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Hey, don't go blaming this on me; it was your fault too  
  
Usagi: Don't worry, we got futons, we won't have bed springs  
  
Boys: *Smile*  
  
Usagi: But that doesn't mean that you're going to go at it like little doggies...  
  
Boys: *Pout*  
  
Usagi: ^_^ unless I have a camera  
  
All: *Anime fall with feet twitch*  
  
HKL: You lil pervert  
  
Usagi: ^_^; sowwy  
  
~~~//(((^ Fishy!~~~  
  
Homophobe girls: *They were following the trail and came to a Subway (The food place!)*  
  
Misty: Do you think they're here?  
  
Girl: I'm positive  
  
Keiko: How do you know they stopped HERE?  
  
Girl: *Points to a bus that is parked over another car, one crashed car and a fire hydrant that is raining on the area* that is Usagi work  
  
Girls: *Sweat drop*  
  
*the girls sneak up to the window and look in, immediately seeing the group*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tristan: Hey Duke, you got some ketchup on your face  
  
Duke: *Blinks* where?  
  
Tristan: On the side of your lip  
  
Duke: *Licks lips trying to get it*  
  
Tristan: Nope still there  
  
Duke: *wipes mouth* how bout now?  
  
Tristan: *Grins* No...  
  
Duke: Well could you get it for me?  
  
Tristan: Yeah *Kisses the side of his mouth and turns it into a long passion filled kiss*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*The girls out side*  
  
Duke's Cheerleaders: *faint and twitch, twitch*  
  
Other girls: *Look away* Ewww... that's sick!  
  
New girl: *Pales and shuts eyes, waiting for it to be over*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi: *Drooling*  
  
HKL: Awww... cuuUUuute!  
  
Boys: *nose bleed*  
  
*Duke and Tristan break apart, Tristan smiling, Duke a little surprised, both breathless*  
  
Tristan: Bathroom?  
  
Duke: *nods* Bathroom  
  
*Both run to the men's bathroom. Usagi and HKL giggle*  
  
Usagi: Duke fell for that one  
  
HKL: Yeah, that was too sweet  
  
A homophobe asshole: Hey, why are you fags here  
  
Yusuke: *glares* It's a free country  
  
Usagi: *Growls*  
  
HKL: *Puts a hand on Usagi's shoulder* Down girl...  
  
One of the asshole's friends: For Americans only  
  
Usagi: *Stands up* are you doubting my pride to be an American child!  
  
HKL: Usagi... *Pulls on her arm*  
  
Usagi: *Snarling like a dog at the jerks*  
  
HKL: A little help here  
  
Yusuke: Come on bunny girl, let's go *picks up Usagi and swings her over his shoulder and carries her out the door*  
  
Usagi: *Whiney* Yuuuuusukeeee come on! I wanna scratch his eyes out! I'm not a bag of rabbit food ya know!  
  
*The rest of the group gathers up the rest of their food and glare at the jerks before leaving*  
  
HKL: All we're missing is Tristan and Duke... Tai!  
  
Tai: Huh?  
  
HKL: *Pushes him back into the restaurant* you need to get the couple in the bathroom  
  
Tai: *Blush and sweat drop* M-me?  
  
HKL: O' course, I'M not going in the men's bathroom  
  
Tai: Can't Matt come in too?  
  
HKL: If I let him go you'll never come out  
  
Tai: *blush* Right... I got it *Walks in and 1 minute later Tai drags Tristan and Duke out*  
  
HKL: K, Let's get out of here before Usagi breaks out and kills the homophobes  
  
Boys: *nod*  
  
*So after having to tie up Usagi before driving a few miles more towards they're destination the bunny girl soon calmed down and Davis untied her*  
  
Usagi: *Rubs wrists where ropes cut in a little* Thanks guys, I guess I lost my head there. But those homophobes really tick my off.  
  
Matt: At least we stopped you before you could do something you regretted  
  
Usagi: Thanks, I guess... But it's just so unbelievable how people can't understand that different is good and that yaoi is wonderful!  
  
HKL: *Pats her on the shoulder* Yeah, but that's how people are. *Decides to cheer her up* besides we go 1 whole week with out homophobes and 1 full week with yaoi couples!  
  
Usagi: *Smiles* you're right! *Points to the sky triumphantly* Lets get to Yaoi Camp!  
  
*Gary and Ash were driving. Ash was sitting his Gary's lap steering and Gary was controlling the gas and break, arms wrapped around his boy friend*  
  
Usagi: Ok, My turn to drive! I'm the only one that knows where camp is!  
  
All: *Groan*  
  
___________________  
  
Usagi: I forgot to mention that this is in America, because I really don't really know what it's like in Japan and it's easier to pick on jerks/discriminators in the US. And another note is that everyone is at least in high school for this fic, because I know that only Duke and Tristan are in high school for sure. Well review and we can get on to camp! 


	3. The cabbin in the woods

Yaoi Camp  
  
I do not own anyone but myself  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentioned yaoi, bitch bashing, major kawaii-ness and snuggling in the woods  
  
Pairings:  
  
~ HonTogi / Chaseshippy / Honda x Otogi / Duke x Tristan  
  
~ Shishi / Palletshippy / Satoshi x Shigeru / Ash x Gary  
  
~ Yusuke x Kuwabara  
  
~ Taito / Yamachi / Taichi x Yamato / Tai x Matt  
  
~ Daiken / Kensuke / Daisuke x Ken / Davis x Ken  
  
___________________  
  
*By about 5:30 they make it to a big empty paved parking lot in the middle of the woods. Why are they so late you ask? Well... Usagi got them lost 3 times -_-;*  
  
Usagi: We're here! *Pulls into a space, managing to hit 3 trees, and a squirrel*  
  
Boys: @_@ *some anime fallen*  
  
Davis: *Clinging to Ken, who is clinging to him* Only Usagi can knock down trees with a bus... IN A FRIGGEN PARKING LOT!!!  
  
Usagi: Good thing I have Driver's ed next year  
  
All: *Anime fall*  
  
Duke: *Really scary face and like 3 times bigger now* We needed you to know that this morning!!!!  
  
Usagi: *Is suddenly chibi sized and has big watery chibi eyes* I'm sowwy... *Water fall tears*  
  
HKL: Duke, that wasn't nice! *Picks up chibi Usagi* you scared her  
  
Chibi Usagi: *Still water fall tears down her face*  
  
Tristan: *Wraps arm around Duke's shoulders* Relax babe, go easy on her. She was the only one to get us here without your cheerleaders following  
  
Duke: *Guilty now* You're right *looks to chibi Usagi* I'm sorry  
  
*Chibi Usagi grins and hops from HKL to Duke, turning regular sized again and successfully knocking the bishonen over, glomping him to show her thanks him for forgiving her*  
  
Duke: Get her off!  
  
*They all get off the bus and see they are surrounded by thick trees that you can't see 5 yards into them*  
  
Matt: WHERE exactly is camp?  
  
Usagi: *puts finger to her lips, shushing them* I don't want the bitches to find my spot. I saw them when Yusuke was carrying me out of Subway. So follow me swiftly and quickly *walks into the woods*  
  
All: *Follow here closely and have the luggage*  
  
*After a mile walk they come to a clearing in the trees, about a 1/2 football field clearing, with short cut grass. There was a huge 2-story log cabin in the middle with a long porch. There was a lake off to the side and a small cliff over hung the lake, where there was a rope hanging off a tree*  
  
Usagi: *Big grin* welcome to my little sweet *looks at boys*  
  
Boys: *Jaws practically hit the ground*  
  
HKL: Well Come on!  
  
Usagi: Yeah let's go! I'll race ya  
  
HKL: You're on Fuzzy Cotton Tail  
  
Usagi: All right Cat in the Hat, 1...  
  
HKL: 2...  
  
Both: 3! *And they bolt down the small hill they were on, going into the little valley, following the trail of stepping stones to the house*  
  
*The boys slowly walk towards the house admiring the scenery. Usagi make it to the door before HKL*  
  
Usagi: Ha! I won! *Starts dancing* Oh yeah! It's my birthday. Ou, ou, it's my birthday  
  
HKL: Just because you're a rabbit demon  
  
Usagi: Yep ^_^ *She unlocks door and they to girls go in*  
  
*The boys aren't much later and they walk in. They end up in the living room and can see the 2nd story roof, making it feel spacious. The stairs are right next to the door, the rooms were over the kitchen, first floor bathroom, and den. The house is carpeted. The living room has 1 couch, 3 love seats and 2 arm chairs around a coffee table and a small TV and radio*  
  
Boys: Wow...  
  
Usagi: OK! *Has clip board* There is a room for each couple and I get the master bedroom  
  
Davis: Why do you get the master bedroom?  
  
Usagi: Because I'm a demon and this is my house, and the guest rooms are plenty big. *Yawns* Ok, we've had a long day, and we need our beauty sleep  
  
All: *Nod and the Ukes run off to pick rooms while the Semes bring their luggage*  
  
Usagi: *to HKL* Well, Let's go get our cat naps *goes to her room*  
  
HKL: *Sarcastically* Hahaha, a cat joke, funny *Goes to her own room*  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
*Ash and Gary enter their room, only seeing a queen sized futon on the floor, a large dresser, and a closet. Ask flops down on the bed with a grin*  
  
Ash: Usagi was right, no bed springs  
  
Gary: *tosses stuff on the floor and joins Ash, wrapping his arms around him* that doesn't mean 'you' won't make noise  
  
Ash: *sticks out tongue playfully*  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Davis: *Jumping on futon* WEEEEE!!!  
  
Ken: *Putting clothes away in the dresser* Davis, calm down  
  
Davis: *Talking with each bounce* Why!? It's too, much, fun!  
  
Ken: Because if you use up all that energy jumping up and down you won't have enough for me  
  
*Davis, on his next jump, pounces his boyfriend, liking the other suggestion better*  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Matt: *lies out on his stomach on the bed and stretches* Oi, what a day  
  
Tai: *sits down on the futon* you said it *turns to the blonde grinning evils* Do you want a massage Matt?  
  
Matt: Do I?  
  
Tai: *starts ticking his boyfriend*  
  
Matt: *Is ticklish* Ahhh! Taichi! Hahaha s-stop it! *tries to fend off the tickling but you can't escape the tickle bug!*  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
Yusuke: *Flops down on bed with Kuwabara* ha! A full week with out Keiko's nagging!  
  
Kuwa: *hugs him* and a full week with each other  
  
Yusuke: *yawns* yep  
  
Kuwa: *grins* Awww... It lil Yusuke tired  
  
Yusuke: *Whacks him with a pillow* I'm not little  
  
Kuwa: Yes you are *pokes him in the side* ticklish too  
  
Yusuke: Don't you dare...  
  
*TICKLE BUG!!! Kuwabara tickles Yusuke mercilessly*  
  
~^~^~^~  
  
*Duke and Tristan are all snuggled up on their bed under the covers*  
  
Duke: *yawns* so what do you think is for tomorrow  
  
Tristan: I don't know, but anything with you is fine by me  
  
Duke: *smiles and kisses him* Love you  
  
Tristan: Love you too *turns out bed side table light*  
  
___________________  
  
Awww... I liked the ending. Well suggestions are welcome, so don't be afraid to review and I'll up date soon. 


	4. First morning!

Yaoi Camp  
  
I do not own anyone but myself  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentioned yaoi, bitch bashing, major kawaii-ness, snuggling in the woods, and some perverted-ness ^_^;  
  
Pairings:  
  
~ HonTogi / Chaseshippy / Honda x Otogi / Duke x Tristan  
  
~ Shishi / Palletshippy / Satoshi x Shigeru / Ash x Gary  
  
~ Yusuke x Kuwabara  
  
~ Taito / Yamachi / Taichi x Yamato / Tai x Matt  
  
~ Daiken / Kensuke / Daisuke x Ken / Davis x Ken  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N: Arg! It's really hard to write romance in play script! So the rest of the story will be in novel form  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Early next morning, the first official day of Yaoi Camp; Most of the couples were snuggles up with each other. Tristan was sleeping with Duke in his arms, Tai held Matt. Davis was sprawled out on the bed snoring, but Ken was used to this and was resting his head in his love's chest, Gary was snuggling with Ash like a big teddy bear, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were curled up together tight.  
  
Usagi was already wake, the bunny demon only needing a little sleep when she wasn't tired. She stood in front of the guest rooms with a microphone and a big mischievous grin. She wore light brown shorts with a yellow t- shirt. The held up the microphone to her mouth and...  
  
"Wakey wakey, eggs an' bacy!" she yelled and was satisfied when she heard multiple people falling out of bed. The boys rushed to the door and glared at her when they opened their doors. Most of them were dressed in JPs: Ken, Davis, Matt, Ash, Gary, and Duke. And some were shirtless: Tai, Tristan, and Kuwabara, but Yusuke only had a sheet around his hips.  
  
"You don't wear anything to bed Yusuke?" Usagi asked with a grin and a little blush on her cheeks. Yusuke also blushed when all attention was turned to him.  
  
"No" the spirit detective admitted. Usagi only grinned  
  
"I guess it makes it easier for Kuwa to-Yipe!" she never got to finish that sentence, but everyone knew wheat she had been planning to say, she only had time to dodge a spirit gun fire.  
  
"Shut up pervert!" Yusuke growled. Usagi did a smile/sweat drop ^_^;  
  
"Breakfast is ready" she said and ran down stairs to help HKL finish the last minute things. The boys took this time to put on clothes for the day. The Semes, Ash, and Ken soon came out to eat, yet Duke, Matt and Yusuke were in the second floor bathroom... well, doing their morning routine  
  
"Duke, gimme the hair gel" Yusuke said (he finally had clothes on) as he was looking in the big mirror in the bathroom that covered one wall over the sink and counter, which were now covered with hair care products an make up. Duke tossed the hair gel to the other black haired teen before going back to applying his eye liner.  
  
"Matt I need the hair spray" Duke said after he was done with that  
  
"In a minute" the blonde said as he was using it at the moment  
  
-----  
  
"How long does it take to do your hair?" asked HKL as she sneaked a piece of bacon from the mound. They were all waiting for the remaining ukes.  
  
"A long time" Tristan replied in a sigh "First its make up, then hair, then look in the mirror for an hour" he took a drink of OJ  
  
The other boys raised eye brows except Tai, whose uke did the same  
  
"He wears make up?" asked Ash. Tristan sweat dropped  
  
"Yes" he said and they all sweat dropped  
  
"Matt does the same thing" Tai said "His hair takes forever"  
  
"And Yusuke can take hours with his hair" Kuwabara agreed. Another 5 minutes went by before Kuwabara abruptly stood up "I'm hungry, Damn it!" and he stopped up the stairs to, drag his boy friend down if necessary. Tristan and Tai followed, also hungry and tiered of waiting. They soon came back down the stairs with their ukes slung over their shoulders  
  
"Kazuuuumaaaa!" Yusuke whined as Kuwabara brang him down to the kitchen "Put me down!"  
  
"Nuh-uh" the orange haired teen said  
  
"Taichi, I can walk you know" Matt said in an aggravated tone  
  
"I know, but you wouldn't walk down stairs, Yama'" Tai replied grinning  
  
"Tris! I'm not done with my hair yet!" Duke said, his hair not in its usual headband or pony tail. He now knew how a sack of potatoes felt  
  
"You can finish after breakfast" the brunet replied as they sat back in their chairs, not letting the make upped teens out of their laps, holding them ransom for making them wait for breakfast, but the ukes weren't complaining  
  
-----  
  
After breakfast (and yet another quarter hour of waiting for Duke, Yusuke and Matt you finish with their hair/make up) they all set up in the living room.  
  
Usagi had set up a white erasable marker board leaning against the TV a blue maker in hand.  
  
"Ok we should decide what we're going to do" she said  
  
"Let's go swimming" Ash suggested and Usagi wrote it down  
  
"Or that hike you suggested earlier" Gary said and hugged Ash to him  
  
"And the campfire and make smores" said Tristan said and Usagi wrote those ideas down as well  
  
"We should have campfires every night" HKL said and Usagi wrote that beside campfire  
  
"Defiantly" the rabbit demon said  
  
"We could have a game of soccer" Said Davis "I brought a ball"  
  
"Oh, yeah" Usagi agreed "And I know of a nice field we could play in"  
  
"We could have a picnic that day" said Ken and Usagi wrote it all down, doting the last 'i's and stood back  
  
"Ok, Got it. Now anything else we can think of will go on the board" she said and moved the board so it was out of the way to the wall  
  
"How bout we relax today and swim in the lake" said Kuwabara  
  
"I'm all for that" agreed Yusuke and the others agreed also  
  
___________________  
  
This chapter AND the swimming was too long so I made it into 2 chapters, but ya gotta review to get the fluff! And every couple will get their spot light ^_^ 


	5. Water fun!

Yaoi Camp  
  
I do not own anyone but myself  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentioned yaoi, bitch bashing, major kawaii-ness, snuggling in the woods, and some perverted-ness ^_^;  
  
Pairings:  
  
~ HonTogi / Chaseshippy / Honda x Otogi / Duke x Tristan  
  
~ Shishi / Palletshippy / Satoshi x Shigeru / Ash x Gary  
  
~ Yusuke x Kuwabara  
  
~ Taito / Yamachi / Taichi x Yamato / Tai x Matt  
  
~ Daiken / Kensuke / Daisuke x Ken / Davis x Ken  
  
___________________  
  
"BONSAI!" Usagi shouted as she swung off the rope swing and landed in the water, wearing a purple bikini. She came up spitting water out like a fountain. "Come on in guys!" she shouted to the rest of them "The water's great!" Most of the guys jumped right in after her: Kuwa, Yusuke, Tristan, Davis, Tai, Gary and Ash; though Ken, Duke, and Matt were hesitant. HKL was setting up her spot for tanning wearing a black bikini.  
  
"Come on Ken" shouted Davis as he came back out of the water to retrieve his boyfriend "The water is great"  
  
"Dai, I can't just 'go in' it'll shock my system" the former digimon kaizer said in a matter-of-factly tone and Dai rolled his eyes  
  
"System, shmystem, come in" the impatient brunet said and then proceeded to push his raven haired koi towards the water, Ken protesting about it all the way.  
  
"Yeah Matt" Tai shouted from the water "you gotta come in"  
  
"I think I'll tan with HKL" the musician said and lied down on his own towel, and began to apply sun block. Tai pouted a bit but decided to swim a bit any how. Tristan didn't even ask Duke before he was out of the water and watching his boyfriend with a mischievous smile. Duke's eyes widened and he quickly ran away Tris on his heals.  
  
"Come on Duke, You're not pulling that tanning crap on me, you're coming in!" Tristan shouted as he chased  
  
"Tristan, I JUST did my hair!" Duke shouted back  
  
"And you spent all that money on water proof make up, now we're going to see if it's worth all that fuss!" Tristan yelled. He tackled Duke and then began to tickle him mercilessly. Duke laughed uncontrollably and was helpless to defend him self. Soon Tris was satisfied that Duke was too tired to take it any more and picked him up, walking over to the cliff, everyone knew what was coming, it was the inevitable, but Duke tried any how...  
  
"Tristan Taylor don't you dare..." Duke threatened glaring at the brunet, but Tristan was a daring person. Tris jumped off the ledge and got them both soaked. Every one laughed as Duke started to chase Tristan for pulling a dirty trick, but it all ended when Tristan was caught and they made up with a kiss, or two, or three... well no one could count when Duke pulled Tris onto dry land and they hid in the woods.  
  
-----  
  
About a half hour later there was a small game of Marco-polo, yet Usagi, Tai, HKL, Matt and the two that ran into the woods were not playing. Matt was napping in the sun, and so was HKL, but Tai and Usagi were scheming something  
  
Matt was too deep in sleep to hear two sets of foot steps coming nearer. Usagi had to keep from giggling as she grabbed both of the top two corners. Tai was grinning ear to ear as he grabbed the bottom two corners, they carefully lifted the blonde up and everyone watched in anticipation as they carefully walked over to the water, not the cliff but walked out into knee deep water.  
  
Usagi finally couldn't take in anymore and giggled. Matt stirred as Tai 'sh'ed he, but the musician was already wake and immediately noticed 3 things: Tai and Usagi were grinning like idiots, His towel felt more like a hammock than, and in was quiet, too quiet.  
  
"Taichi..." Matt said in an accusing tone glaring, suspecting what was going on, but didn't want to give Tai the satisfaction "I'm gonna strangle you..."  
  
"1..." Tai said and looked to Usagi  
  
"2..." she said and Matt's eyes widened  
  
"Taich..."  
  
"3!" and they both dropped the blonde in the water, and then ran for the hills before Matt could catch either of them. Usagi climbed a tree but unfortunately for Tai he couldn't climb as fast and had to run from the angry blonde.  
  
This also had a happy ending, but only after Tai apologized almost 50 times and told him he was really sexy when wet. Matt also apologized for over reacting and went for a swim to join in the Marco-polo game  
  
-----  
  
"Ohhhh HKL..."  
  
HKL blinked as she saw the familiar grinning face of a rabbit demon. The cat demon also saw the other boys (sept Duke and Tristan who were only God knows where ^_^) and they were each holding buckets of water... HKL's eyes widened and was frozen in fear.  
  
"You're the only one who hasn't gotten wet..." Usagi said holding up her own bucket "And I know for a fact that we have to bring the water to a cat demon, so..." HKL didn't get a chance to get away and was soaked by 9 buckets of water  
  
"USAGI!!!" she screamed and Usagi had to run for the hills as the cat demon chased her for about an hour and a half, threatening to use her cursed flames on the poor bunny demon.  
  
-----  
  
By lunch Duke and Tristan had returned from the forest, a little flushed, tired, and Duke had a sight limp in his walk. The others joked with Duke about that, making him blush, but didn't say anything serious or mean like most people would, just playing around. They had sandwiches and chips for lunch, but mean while...  
  
-----  
  
"Great, just... GREAT!" the mysterious red haired girl said to no one in particular as they were parked on the side of the road, looking for the Yaoi Camp bus "Figures Usagi would get lost before she got to here own camp" She sat in the roof of the car as Yolie, Misty, and Jun were working on the engine because they had broken down. Keiko and Duke's ex- cheerleaders were trying to flag down people, but so far no luck "Sometimes she's so stupid she's smart..." Finally after the 100th car went by the red head hopped off the car and over to the group flagging down people  
  
"Thumbs do not work here girls" she said "Let a master handle things..." she walked up to the curb and put one hand on her hip and the others dragged up one jean leg. Soon one red car stopped and 2 hot guys smiled at her. The red head smiled in satisfaction, and went to ask them for help...  
  
___________________  
  
There we go! 


	6. BABAYAGA!

Yaoi Camp  
  
I do not own anyone but myself  
  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mentioned yaoi, bitch bashing, major kawaii-ness, snuggling in the woods, and some perverted-ness ^_^;  
  
Pairings:  
  
~ HonTogi / Chaseshippy / Honda x Otogi / Duke x Tristan  
  
~ Shishi / Palletshippy / Satoshi x Shigeru / Ash x Gary  
  
~ Yusuke x Kuwabara  
  
~ Taito / Yamachi / Taichi x Yamato / Tai x Matt  
  
~ Daiken / Kensuke / Daisuke x Ken / Davis x Ken  
  
___________________  
  
"Ow! Watch it Gary! Not so hard!" Ash yelped  
  
"Well that's what you get for not wearing your sun screen" Gary scolded softly as he continued to massage sunburn cream on Ash's back, going more gently this time. The black haired pokemon trainer was lying on the grass, a nice even red on his back and shoulders and some on him nose and cheeks. Gary was sitting on his lower back where there wasn't sunburn, rubbing the cream into his koi's burned skin. Least to say Ash was not happy.  
  
It was dark out now and the only light was coming from the camp fire that the girls had made in the fire pit in the middle of the camp. The others were sitting on logs that had been placed around the fire, towels wrapped around them to dry off, warming up by the fire. Usagi and HKL were just coming out with dinner: hot dogs over the camp fire.  
  
"Ok!" Usagi said suddenly after everyone was cooking their dinner "How about some ghost stories!?"  
  
"G-ghosts?" Tristan asked as he paled  
  
"Yeah!" The bunny demon said "Like white spirits that haunt you and psycho murders..." Tristan was wide eyed and little blue lines started on his face  
  
"Your not scared... are you?" Duke teased and poked his boy friend in the shoulder. Tristan did a ^_^; and a fake grin  
  
"O-O course not" he said and HKL grinned  
  
"Good!" the cat demon said "Cause I got a story that will scare the pants off of you!" Tristan gulped and Usagi giggled  
  
"I've heard tons of ghost stories" she said "I don't think anything could surprise me. Go ahead, let's see what you got" and she took a sip of a can of Coca cola.  
  
"You got it" she said and cleared her throat. She leaned forward into the fire light, giving her a mysterious atmosphere. "This is a story of long ago. In a dense forest, much like the one we are now in. There is an ancient story of an ancient evil; one that does not sleep, one that needs no rest..." Everyone leaned in towards the fire because she was speaking so softly  
  
"...She is seldom seen, except by the parents who run to their children while they scream for the witch not to take them! An ancient witch who lives alone and desolate from the rest of humanity; the evil one they call her, the one the wind is afraid to race, the one the wolves are afraid to chase, the one all the world is afraid to face..." she was down to a whisper and then she burst out suddenly:  
  
"THE HORROR OF THE WORLDS EVERY WAKING MOMENT! THE NETHARIOUS WITCH, BABAYAGA!!!" she yelled making everyone jump back and there was a sudden loud clap of thunder and lightning streaked across the sky for added affect. The cat demon looked around the group to see Tristan, Kuwabara, Ash, Davis and Tai glomping their respective boyfriends. She was satisfied with their reactions and continued.  
  
"In the shadow of night, she creeps out of her home. Silently she sneaks into the nearby village, or perhaps a few friends, or maybe some lovely couples camped out in the woods..." Everyone tensed at that and she lowered her voice again so everyone would lean in to listen closely  
  
"She searches out the young blood. It's the younger one's youth and vitality she craves. And when all is silent....all is still...." She quickened the story slightly "You hear a rustle in the brush! It turns out to be a squirrel or a bird..." The story slowed mnagain "But what you don't realize...is that in the moment you were inspecting the noise...a mysterious shadow creeps up behind you..." Everyone shivered and got goose bumps "She carries a sack with her, with no holes for air....and slowly.....ever so carefully......" she waited for the dramatic pause  
  
"SHE GRABS YOU UP IN THE BAG!!! You struggle, you scream for help!! But by the time those you are with come to your aid it is already..." she slowed down the story again a sinister grin on her face "Much...too...late. Your bed is empty, your life gone. Stolen why the evil witch...the most evil of evils......Babayaga!!!" She put on a pleasant smile "The end"  
  
Most of the boys are shaking and Usagi is no where in site.  
  
"Usagi?" HKL asked and looked around, but then saw a leave flitter down from the trees above. The cat demon looked up and grinned when she saw Usagi was hanging from a tree branch high above the small camp fire. "Usagi, I thought nothing could scare you!" she yelled up and Usagi scowled back at her friend  
  
"ah shaddap!" she replied and started to climb back down the tree  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Thanks boys" the red headed girl said as the boys who had helped fix their car drove off, each with a kiss of lip stick on they're cheeks. The girl scowled as they disappeared "Idiots..." she said and walked back to the car, which all the other girls were in  
  
"We should find a hotel" Keiko suggested "It's really dark out..."  
  
"We 'should' continue our search for those faggot lovers" the girl said angrily, very annoyed that they had a whole day broke down on the side of the road while the men had been flirting them, which made the red haired girl even angrier "The more time we give them, the more they'll... brain wash those poor boys" she tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice so they'd believe her.  
  
"But we've been up for almost 2 days striate" Jun complained ending her complaint with a yawn. The red head looked at her little gathered 'army'. She had to admit that they were only humans and needed more rest  
  
"Ok, there's probably one around here somewhere..." she said and got into the driver's seat to drive to a hotel since the others were too tired to do it safely  
  
___________________  
  
A shorty, but tomorrow... HIKING!!! ^_^ and Kuwa finds a lil bundle of fur in the woods, review to get me to encourage my figures to type ^_^ 


End file.
